migi's und root's verrückte Reise durch die animes
by migele
Summary: Zwei Autoren werden in das Aniverse gesaugt und müssen nun dort überleben, erster halt: Sailor Moon.
1. Starting System

Yggdrasil Login  
----------------------  
Loading Terminal...done Login: Kami-sama  
Password: Welcome Kami-sama rootYggdrasil# ./ ffadministration.cpp -Welcome to FanFictionAdministrator V 2.0- Create new FanFiction Edit current FanFictions Delete old FanFiction Create new FanFiction chosen  
...  
... Bitte Parameter spezifizieren: Crossover? y/n  
Yes Spezielle Serien? Eingabe  
Zufall Typ? Beschreibung  
Charaktere aus der realen Welt werden in das Multiverse gezogen. Wer? Namen der Charaktere  
Michael 'migele' Dibold; Roman 'root' Smetana; Wo? Serien in der Reihenfolge der Inserts  
Sailor Moon; Love Hina; Slayers; Dragon Pink; Alias der Charaktere in den Serien In Reihenfolge  
Michael 'migele' Dibold, Roman 'root' Smetana; Kei Urashima, Taro Urashima; Michael 'migele' Dibold, Roman 'root' Smetana; Michael 'migele' Dibold, Roman 'root' Smetana; Gore ... (y/n)  
Yes Pech der SI-Charaktere... (y/n)  
Yes Dumme, beinahe unmögliche Zuflle/Missverständnisse (y/n)  
Yes Lemon-Szenen? y/n Beschreibung wenn y  
Yes m/f, SI-Char Anime-Char Weitere Parameter? y/n  
Yes Überwachung der Entwicklung durch Sarah 'sagadi'  
Administrationsrechte an Sarah 'sagadi' Dibold Zusammenfassung: Charaktere aus der realen Welt (migele, root) werden in die Serien Sailor Moon, Love Hina und Slayers gezogen und müssen sich dort durch die Storyline kämpfen. Überwacht und unterstützt werden sie durch Sarah 'sagadi' Dibold Stimmen diese Daten? y/n  
Yes Soll mit den angegebenen Parametern eine Geschichte erstellt werden? y/n  
Yes Please wait... #include stddisclaim.h  
#include multiversedisclaim.h  
#include selfinsdiscl.h  
#include murphylaw.h  
#include heisenbergunschaerferelat.h  
#include chaosextr.h  
#include lemon.vir  
#include wiekommtdenndasdahin?.vir  
#include warfare.h  
#include weapons.h #run fanficwrite.cpp compiling data.........done Log ansehen (y/n)  
yes ... Ergebins:  
Sinnlose Gewalt, sinnloser Sex, Sinnlose Geschichte. Projekt speichern? (y/n) Yes Projekt ausführen? (y/n)  
Yes


	2. Wie alles begann

Wie alles begann

"Mann das ist langweilig" murmelte Roman, als er vor seinem PC saß und an einem weiteren Kapitel einer seiner Fanfictions schrieb. Normalerweise gefiel es Roman eine Fanfiction zu schreiben, doch leider plagte ihn gerade eine riesige Schreibblockade, sodass er jeden Satz der ihm einfiel etwas später keinen Sinn mehr machte und er diesen wieder löschen musste. "Damn, das wird heute nichts mehr" murmelte Roman und beschloss für den Rest des Tages etwas anderes zu tun. Hmm...Die neuen DVDs die ich bekommen habe könnt ich mir eigentlich anschaun...Vielleicht sollte ich auch noch jemanden einladen, dann wird es noch interessanter dachte sich Roman und schnappte sich sein Handy vom Computertisch, das neben dem Monitor lag. Er öffnete das Adressbuch des Handys und scrollte durch die Einträge, bis er einen der Einträge auswählte und die Nummer anrief.

"...Hallo?" antwortete eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung nach zweimaligem Läuten. "Hallo Michael? Roman hier, ich hab ein paar neue Animes bekommen und wollt fragen ob du Lust hast dir heute ein paar anzuschaun".  
"...Was für welche?" fragte Michael.  
"Tenchi Muyo!, Love Hina, Kenshin,... bei mir is ein riesiges Paket angekommen, das an mich adressiert war und mit Anime-DVDs vollgefüllt war, obwohl ich nichts bestellt habe, der Bote hat allerdings gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung und schon bezahlt war" antwortete Roman und grinste als er am hörte wie am anderen Ende der Leitung eine Kinnlade in den Boden krachte.  
"Verdammt, wieso hast du so ein verdammtes Glück...klar komme ich vorbei und schau mir was an, hab eh nichts Besseres zu tun...würde es dich stören wenn ich meine Schwester mitbringe?" "Nein, je mehr desto besser...also bis in einer Stunde, in Ordnung?"  
"Passt, bis dann...klick" verabschiedete sich Michael, während Roman sich an das Paket machte und die DVDs zu sortieren um später die Auswahl später zu erleichtern.

Eine Stunde später

BBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG läutete es lautstark an der Tür von Roman's Wohnung kurz nachdem er mit dem sortieren der der DVD-Boxen fertig war. Das wird wohl Michael und Begleitung sein dachte sich Roman und ging zur Eingangstüre um seinen Gästen aufzumachen. "Hi migi, Sarah, schön dass ihr Zeit hattet, ich bin gerade fertig geworden die ganzen Filme zu ordnen, is ein riesiger Haufen geworden" grüßte Roman am Eingang.

"Hi" "Hallo" grüßten Michael und Sarah zurück und betraten die Wohnung. Sarah, neugierig wie immer (Imooto-chan Syndrom) bemerkte sofort den Stapel DVD-Boxen vor dem Fernseher und wühlte durch sie wie Ryo-ohki durch einen Haufen Karotten und machte aus dem geordneten Stapel ein Chaos das seinesgleichen suchte. Eine Minute später tauchte Sarah's Kopf aus dem Berg an DVDs wieder auf und stolz hielt sie einige Hüllen in die Höhe. "Seht mal was ich gefunden habe" verkündete sie freudig. "Ächz Ich glaube du hast vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass deine Schwester Sailor Moon Otaku ist" flüsterte Roman zu Michael nachdem er die Titel der DVDs gelesen hatte. "Oh, hab ich's schon mal erwähnt? Meine kleine Schwester ist ein Sailot Moon Otaku" 'warnte' Michael. "Danke" murmelte Roman und schnappte sich einige der auf der Seite liegenden DVDs und erstellte eine mentale Liste. "Ok, das Programm ist Sailor Moon, Love Hina und Slayers, jetzt stellt sich nur die Frage, welche Episoden?" fragte Roman. "Egal, haun wir einfach eine DVD rein und warten ab" antwortete Sarah und legte eine DVD in den DVD-Player neben den Fernseher ein, das Abenteuer (zumindest auf dem Bildschirm) begann.


	3. Wie kam es dazu

Wie kam es dazu

80 Minuten, 3 und eine angefangene Folge Sailor Moon später

"Mann, das ist vielleicht fad!" beschwerte sich Roman und lehnte sich in die Couch zurück. "Sie könnten in den Verwandlungsszenen wenigstens etwas mehr Details zeigen, da sieht man ja NICHTS!" stimmte Michael mit ein. "migi no hentai" murmelte sagadi-imooto-chan, doch da dies die reale Welt war, fehlte das Auftreten mallet-sama. "Stimmt, aber dafür gibt es ja die Sailor Moon Dojinshis" antwortete Roman. "Stimmt, aber wieso gibt es so viele Rei/Makoto Pairings?" fragte Michael. "Andere Mädls sind doch eindeutig süßer" "Setsu-chan" murmelte Roman verträumt, bevor er eine zusammengerollte Zeitung über die Birne bekam. "Keine Tagträume, Hentai" murmelte Sarah. "Wenigstens wurde diesmal nicht ich erwischt." meinte Michael nur vom zweiten Schlag getroffen zu werden. "Seid endlich ruhig! Ich höre ja nichts." beschwerte sich Sarah und drehte lauter. "Argh, ich hoffe der Blödsinn dauert nicht noch länger" murmelte Roman. "Ich zitiere: Man I feel with you" antwortete Michael. "Pst, jetzt kommt wieder ein geiler Kampf" #"Sailor Moon HENSHIN!"# "0815 Kampf, 0815 Gegner, niedergeprügelt werden..." begann Michael "Tuxedo Mask rettet Moons Arsch, macht einen auf Kuno, verschwindet wieder..." setzte Roman fort. "Moon rapelt sich auf, schmeißt ihr 'Flieg und Sieg Mondschwein' dem Gegner an die Birne und wenn sie nicht gestorben ist, stolpert sie noch heute" beendete Michael. "Ihr seid doch Männer, ertragt es hrmpf" beschwerte sich SMO (Sailor Moon Otaku). "Was auch immer, aber nach der Folge kommt Love Hina" legte Roman fest. "Grml Spielverderber" murmelte Sarah. "Endlich gerettet" bedankte sich Michael.

Qualvolle 15 Minuten später, Love Hina, Folge 1 (endlich)

"Können wir nicht Folge 2 anschaun, da kommt Mo-chan vor" beschwerte sich Michael. "???Wer???" fragte Sarah verwirrt. "Motoko-chan, die Schwertschwingerin vom Dienst" antwortete Roman, was Sarah aber nur weiter verwirrte. "Wart ab, wir schauen uns Episode 2 eh an" erklärte Roman schließlich.

15 Minuten in Folge 2 von Love Hina

"Mo-chan" freute sich Michael, bei einem Anime hätte er Herzen in den Augen, doch er musste sich mit dem glasigen Blick eines verliebten Idioten begnügen. "Migi no baka" murmelte Sarah.

Slayers Episode 1

"Das flache Brett" kommentierten Michael und Roman, beim ersten Auftauchen der Titelfigur, wobei Michael einen Blick zu Sarah warf, der mit dem Glare of Doom(tm) von ihr beantwortet wurde. "Man sollte annehmen das sie sich in knapp 30000 Jahren wenigstens ein WENIG entwickeln würde" stimmte Roman zu, woraufhin er der Empfänger von Sarah's Blick wurde.

2 Episoden Slayers später, SM-Time

"IchwiljetztSailormoonschaun,willwillwill" sprudelte es aus Sarah heraus, während sie herumhüpfte wie ein Grashüpfer mit Zuckerschock. "Nicht Segelhuhn" ächzte Michael und machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Begriff Geschwisterliebe Bonk. "Stimmt, ich mein Sailor Moon is ja ein Schwachsinn, wir könnten das viel besser" meinte Roman. "Die sind ja total unfähig in den Kämpfen, wir könnten das VIEL besser" stimmte Michael mit ein. "Ich wünschte ich könnte das sehen!!!" sagte Sarah.

Plötzlich hörte man ein ominöses Donnergrollen im Hintergrund.

"WUNSCH GEWÄHRT!!!" ....ups...

Während eine Episode Sailor Moon wie von Geisterhand auf dem Fernsehbildschirm zu spielen begann, formte sich ein Wirbel und verschluckte unsere drei Helden.

In einem weißen Raum (der keine Polsterung hat)

Plötzlich öffnete sich ein Wirbel in etwa drei Metern über dem Boden und spuckte die drei wieder aus. In einem Haufen aus Armen und Beinen landeten sie schmerzhaft am Boden, wobei Michael das Vergnügen hatte zuunterst zu liegen und Sarah von den zwei anderen gepolstert worden war. "Die Dummen haben das Glück" murmelte Sarah vergnügt, bevor sie abgeworfen wurde. Stöhnend und einige blaue Flecken versorgend standen Michael und Roman auf, während vor Sarah ein durchsichtiges Computerterminal auftauchte. "Huh?" fragte Sarah, als sie von Michael zur Seite geschoben wurde. "Lass mich mal da ran" murmelte Michael während er versuchte auf das Interface zuzugreifen. Leider bekam er nur ein 'Access Denied' als Belohnung für seine Mühen. "Lass mich mal versuchen" sagte Roman und übernahm Michaels Platz vor dem Terminal. Nach den ersten Versuchen kniff sich Roman auf der Nasenbrücke um den Kopfschmerzen die ihn erwarteten entgegenzuwirken. "Sarah, versuch du mal" murmelte Roman und machte Sarah Platz. Wenn sie jetzt da zugreifen kann, sehe ich den Urgroßvater aller Migräneanfälle auf mich zukommen dachte sich Roman, als der Terminal positiv auf Sarah's Befehle reagierte. Oh mein Gott, das Computergenie dachte sich Michael. Wir sind so was von im Arsch dachten beide gleichzeitig.

Eben vorher beschriebenes Computergenie stand jetzt vor einer schweren Entscheidung. Der Terminal zeigte einen einzigen Button an, der fast die gesamte Größe des Bildschirms einnahm. Natürlich drückte sie auf den Button und das Chaos begann...

Wie aus dem nichts tauchten aus allen Richtungen Regale über Regale voll mit allen Möglichen und Unmöglichen Waffen und Ausrüstungsgegenständen auf. "HEHEHE...GEIL!!!" kommentierte Roman "...Wow" murmelte Michael. In der Zwischenzeit hatte das von Sarah ausgeführte Programm ihren Körper übernommen und begann mit dem Briefing von Michael und Roman.

Nach dem Standard-Briefing, WAFFENAUSGABE!!!

Wie die zwei Otaku's die sie waren, stürmten Michael und Roman in ihre Lieblingsabteilungen und sammelten ihre Ausrüstung ein. Jedes Item das sie wählten verschwand in einer kleinen Subraumtasche die für sie angefertigt wurde. Michael wählte ein Medikit, einen Eldar Scout Chamelio Tarnanzug, einen magischen Elfenbogen, ein Kodachi Kurzschwert, das Glamring-Schwert, ein grünes Laserschwert aus Star Wars und letztendlich mit einem Gesichtsspaltenden Grinsen eine unscheinbar aussehende Pistole (Molekülschockwellenwaffe). Roman's Wahl waren ein Tricorder mit HUD, ein Set Hyposprays, ein Star Trek Kompressionsgewehr, eine Steyr TMP, einen Holographischen Tarngenerator und einen schweren AGL ARMS .45 Long Colt mit Munition (Die Waffe von Vash aus Trigun). Nachdem die beiden Möchtegernhelden ihre Ausrüstung verstaut hatten, bekamen sie noch ihre beiden Markenzeichenrucksäcke und lösten sich in Luft auf, während es sich Sarah auf einer bequemen Couch vor einem 80 Zoll Plasmabildschirm bequem machte und mit einem Lächeln zusah, als die beiden unfreiwilligen Antihelden in der Sailor-Moon Welt auftauchen und das Chaos erst richtig begann.


	4. Wieso SI's eine sehr schlechte Idee sind

Wieso SI's eine sehr schlechte Idee sind

Die Gegend sah wie jeder halbwegs normaler Bezirk in Tokyo, Japan aus. "Toll was jetzt?" fragte Michael während er sich umsah. "Tja, wir sollten mal fest stellen wo wir genau sind" antwortete Roman und packte den Tricorder auf seiner Subraumtasche aus. "Und, wo sind wir?" fragte Michael nach einigen Sekunden Wartezeit. "Moment, Sailor Aniverse, Erde, Japan, Tokyo, Juuban-ku, nahe Juuban Memorial Park, das GPS Kartensystem funktioniert mit 0,5 Meter Genauigkeit" antwortete Roman und zeigte Michael eine Karte der näheren Umgebung, als plötzlich eine Wand neben ihnen nach außen explodierte und eine riesige Staubwolke erzeugte. #Shing# war Michaels Reaktion, als er Glamring zückte und in eine defensive Kampfhaltung ging. Roman's Reaktion war ähnlich nur er zückte sein Kompressionsgewehr und machte es Kampfbereit. Als sich die Staubwolke gelegt hatte, stand der typische Youma der Woche vor den beiden. blinzelblinzel staunten die beiden als sie genau sahen, wie ihr 'Gegner' aussah. "Überprüf noch mal das GPS, ob wir nicht doch in Schottland gelandet sind" äußerte sich Michael überrascht. "Zugegeben, das Schottenrockmuster überraschend, aber wir sind in Japan" antwortete Roman. "Du kannst ihn haben, so was fasse ich nicht an" erklärte Michael und steckte Glamring weg. "Grml die Drecksarbeit bleibt wieder mal an mir hängen" grummelte Roman und zielte. "Dazu ist ein root doch da" gab Michael zurück. "Egal, je schneller wir ihn erledigt haben, desto besser" antwortete Roman und bereitete einen genauen Schuss zwischen das was man als die Augen des Monsters bezeichnen konnte, vor. Das war der Zeitpunkt, wo der Youma über den Schock der Frechheit seiner beiden Opfer gekommen war und seine Standardphrase losließ. "GEBT MIR EURE ENERGIEEN!!!" brüllte das Monster aus knapp einen halben Meter Entfernung den beiden ins Gesicht. "Urgh, es regnet und Mundgeruch noch dazu" beschwerte sich Roman und wischte sich übers Gesicht. "Schieß endlich, da drüben ist ein Ramen-Stand und ich hab Hunger" stellte Michael fest und ging in die Richtung des Standes los. "Bestell mir schon eine Portion Schwein, extra extra scharf" rief ihm Roman nach und ließ seine ersten Schuss, einen orangenen PHASER/PLASMA Energiebolzen auf den Youma los, der sich sofort desintegrierte. Blinkblink' blinzelte Roman und steckte seine Waffe wieder weg. "Enttäuschend" murmelte Roman und ging ebenfalls zum nahen Ramen-Stand, wo der zitternde Besitzer gerade zwei Portionen Ramen zubereitete und zwei Flaschen Sake hervorholte, eine für ihn, die andere zu den zwei Portionen Ramen.

Viertelstunde später

"Ahhhhh...DAS tat gut" seufzte Roman, nach der letzten Schale Sake. "Noch ne Flasche? Geht auf's Haus" fragte der Besitzer des Ramen-Standes. Michael wollte gerade antworten, als er unterbrochen wurde. "Ihr habt es gewagt, das friedliche Leben in einer Stadt zu terrorisieren! Das lassen wir nicht zu! Wir sind die Wächter von Kristall Tokyo - das Sailorteam! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir euch be...häh, wo ist denn jetzt der Youma???" fing eine Stimme die Michael und Roman wegen ihrer kawaiiness zusammenzucken ließ und wurde gegen Ende ziemlich leise. Unsere beiden Helden blickten hinter sich und leicht nach oben und siehe da, eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf kleine Senshilein standen verwirrt am Dach des nächsten Hauses in ihren Standardposen. Michael und Roman ließen als Antwort zwei gewaltige Rülpser von sich, bevor Roman auf die Frage antwortete. "Ihr seid zu spät dran, das Ding haben wir schon vor 'ner Viertelstunde erledigt, war eine Enttäuschung, zumindest der Sake danach war besser" antwortete Roman grinsend. "Eigentlich hat der Youma nicht einmal für uns beide gereicht" fügte Michael hinzu. "Stimmt, das war lächerlich, ein Schuss und der war weg" beendete Roman. "Wie bitte?" fragte Merkur erstaunt. "DAS. VIECH. IST. TOT." buchstabierte Michael sodass es selbst Leute die schwer von Begriff waren kapieren mussten. Das holte den Rest der Senshi aus ihrer Erstarrung hervor. "Huh" war die absolut intelligente Antwort der fünf Verteidigerinnen von Wahrheit, Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. In der Zwischenzeit schob Michael seine Schüssel zurück und blätterte zwei 1000 Yen Noten auf die Theke und bedankte sich für das Essen. "Gehen wir?" fragte er Roman schließlich und die beiden marschierten los. "He, wartet einmal, was soll das bitte?" fragte Jupiter empört. "Hier ist nichts mehr los, wir gehen, ja ne" antworteten die beiden und aktivierten ihre Tarnungen und ließen die fünf verwirrten Senshi zurück, die sich vor erstaunen nicht rührten. Etwa eine Minute später begann es zu regnen.

In der AZABU-JUUBAN-Stadion, einige Minuten später

Vollkommen trocken (In Gegenteil zu 5 nassen Senshi) marschierten Michael und Roman in eine dunkle Ecke der Station und deaktivierten ihre Tarnungen. "Das war nicht schlecht, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Roman. "Wir brauchen eine Unterkunft" antwortete Michael ernst. "Gute Idee, wie viel Geld haben wir noch, Sarah war zwar ziemlich spendabel bei der Ausrüstung aber knauserig wenn es um die Kohle ging" gab Roman zurück. "Du hast es gut, ich muss mit dieser Kapitalistin unter einem Dach wohnen" beschwerte sich Michael. Nachdem die restlichen Geldreserven geplündert und zusammengelegt wurden, mussten sie eine schwere Entscheidung treffen. "Wir brauchen einen Job" stellten sie gleichzeitig fest, als klar wurde, dass ihre Notgroschen höchstens acht Wochen lang reichen würden, aber sie auch Kaution zahlen müssten und ihr Aufenthalt wohl länger dauern würde. Also erstellten die beiden ihre Prioritätenliste. 1.) Unterkunft. 2.) Arbeit. 3.) Youma aufmischen. 4.) Senshi aufmischen. 5.) Juuban auf Nerima-Standard bringen. (He, etwas Spaß muss doch sein)

Einige Minuten später, als der Regen wieder vorbei war befanden sich die beiden wieder auf den Straßen von Juuban und waren auf der Suche nach einer Bleibe für die nächsten Wochen oder Monate die sie wohl oder übel in dieser Welt verbringen mussten.

Nach einer Stunde die sie mehr oder weniger ziellos in Juuban rumgewandert waren, stand der Heilige Gral vor ihnen. 'Zimmer zu vermieten' verkündete ein großes Schild neben einem etwas älteren aber gemütlich aussehenden Appartementkomplex. "Michael..." begann Roman. "...Roman..." setzte Michael fort. "VOLLTREFFER!" schrieen die beiden. Sekunden später war nur noch eine Staubwolke vorhanden und die beiden waren bereits beim Verwalter und mieteten ein recht gemütliches 3 Zimmer-Appartement im vierten Stock, bezahlten die Kaution und die Miete fürs erste Monat und bezogen es sofort, um so bald wie möglich mit den anderen Punkten ihres Planes beginnen zu können

Appartement 404, 'Chaos HQ'

"Ah, nichts geht über ein Dach über dem Kopf und einer angenehmen Mahlzeit im Magen" philosophierte Roman, nachdem er sich in seinen Futon schmiss, nachdem er seine Sachen abgelegt hatte. Michael entleerte inzwischen schon seit einer halben Stunde seinen Rucksack und zauberte immer wieder noch etwas Neues heraus. "Du Roman, wozu brauchen wir ein Sailor-Moon RGP-Guidebook?" fragte Michael, nachdem er eben dieses hervorgezaubert hatte. "War vielleicht die beste Informationsquelle die Sarah in der kurzen Zeit besorgen konnte" antwortete Roman. "Auf jeden Fall besser als 18 Bände Segelhuhn oder die 10 Bände der Neuauflage" stimmte Michael zu. "Definitiv besser, was hast du noch alles gefunden?" fragte Roman. Als Antwort deutete Michael auf einen Berg zahlreicher Dinge der so groß war wie er. "Oh, vielleicht sollte ich schaun, was in meinem Rucksack ist" murmelte Roman, setzte sich von seiner Liegestätte auf und begann in seinem Rucksack herum zu graben. "Gute Idee, ich geh in der Zwischenzeit Fressalien besorgen, die hat uns Sarah nämlich nicht eingepackt" stellte Michael fest und verließ das Appartement.

Halbe Stunde später, Appartement 404

Langsam öffnete sich die Eingangstür zum Appartement und auf leisen Füßen betrat Migele das Chaos HQ, das inzwischen seinen Namen redlich verdient hatte. Sein nächste Schritt war allerdings nicht so leise, da er auf einem kleinen Stapel CDs die im Eingangsbereich lagen ausrutschte. "FUCK, WASS SOLL DAS?" fluchte Michael, nach seiner Bekanntschaft mit dem nächsten Stapel. "Hi Michi, sry wegen den CDs, aber im Wohnzimmer war einfach kein Platz mehr, ich glaube Sarah hat das gesamte IBM-Rechenzentrum in meinen Rucksack gepackt, du wirst es nicht glauben, schau dir das an" begrüßte Roman seinen Hausgenossen, der gerade das Wohnzimmer vorsichtig betrat. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, ließ seine Kinnlade und die Einkäufe Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen. Zu beiden Seiten des Türrahmens waren Computertower, Bildschirme und sonstiges Equipment bis zur Decke gestapelt. "Ist das da drüben ein Netzwerkserver?" fragte Michael und deutete auf das Serverrack das in der Ecke stand. "Ja, nettes Teil oder, zwei Router, ein Gigabit Switch und sechs Server, fehlt nur noch der Anschluss" antwortete Roman und schüttelte die letzten CDs die sich noch in seinem Rucksack befanden raus. Nachdem der Rucksack scheinbar leer war, tauchte doch noch ein weiterer PC auf. "He, nett Sarah hat mir meinen Lapi eingepackt" freute sich Roman und legte den Laptop auf seinen Futon um ihn unter den Massen von Computern nicht zu verlieren. "Ich denke wir sollten was wir nicht brauchen wieder einpacken" schlug Michael vor. "Gute Idee" stimmte Roman zu und begann die ganzen Computer und Haufen von CDs bis auf zwei komplette Systeme wieder einzupacken. Michael tat es ihm gleich und verstaute seine Sachen, nachdem er die Einkäufe in der Küche abgelegt hatte.

Wieder etwas später war das Appartement wieder zugänglich und die zwei Helden stifteten das nächste Chaos an, Abendessen auf Japanisch. Obwohl beide in der Küche sehr versiert waren, so stießen sie an dem riesigen Haufen sehr unbekannter Lebensmittel doch an ihre Grenzen. Nachdem der erste Barren Tofu einen Freiflug über Juuban antrat entschlossen sie sich für zwei Packungen Instant-Ramen. Michael seufzte dann "Ich hätte die japanischen Kochbücher doch draußen lassen sollen". "Seih froh das du keinen auf Akane gemacht hast, sonst hätten wir mit mehr Problemen zu kämpfen, als die Frage, wo das Ding gelandet ist" beruhigte Roman.

In Nerima nieste ein gewisser unnetter Wildfang, bevor eine Ladung matschiger Tofu in ihrem Gesicht landete. (Sry, das musste sein)

Eine westliche Dusche nach dem Abendessen später, waren die zwei neuesten Bewohner von Juuban bereit ihre Nachtruhe anzutreten.


End file.
